


excuseless

by Ashling



Series: all kept incomplete [1]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, when I say drabble I mean exactly 100 words dammit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 09:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14185863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashling/pseuds/Ashling





	excuseless

Tommy let the cigarette drop and ground it into smokelessness with his heel before it could set the hay alight. Behind him, the bay mare whuffled quietly, and when he turned, it was watching him with weary brown eyes. 

“You can’t sleep either, eh?” 

It ambled over and let him stroke its face. 

“That’s right, that’s right. You’re old. What’s my excuse?” He leaned against it, looked out the stable door. Outside, the horizon was beginning to distinguish itself as a sliver of paleness against the black of the departing night. “It’s been long enough,” he murmured. “What’s my excuse?”


End file.
